Automated robotic systems are being increasingly used in a variety of environments to assist humans with any number of tasks. Robotic systems may be useful in performing, for example, repetitive tasks, tasks requiring precision, dangerous tasks, and the like. In some cases, autonomous robots may be used in the home, workplace, hospital environment, etc. to aid humans in everyday tasks, such as transportation, household chores, and the like.
Typically, automated robots have some form of power source that is used to supply power to the robot's electrical systems. In some instances, such power sources may be rechargeable. Often, a charging station may be provided with which the robot can dock for a charging operation. These charging stations often occupy floor space and can provide an obstruction to humans and to the robot itself. There is a need for robot charging stations that minimize space requirements while providing ample docking structure to accommodate autonomous docking between the robot and the charging station.